Sourcebook One
Revised and Expanded __TOC__ Rifts® Sourcebook One, Revised and Expanded will surprise and delight Rifts® fans. The new ideas, new vehicles, and new art are going to blow people away, especially the new A.R.C.H.I.E. Three and Republican material. More of A.R.C.H.I.E. Three’s history is revealed (and hints about his future), the Republicans (throwbacks to NEMA and Chaos Earth) are revealed at last, and . . . well, check it out and see for yourself. * Includes never-before-revealed information on A.R.C.H.I.E. Three and for the first time ever – The Republicans and their link to A.R.C.H.I.E. Three. * Robot creation rules. * New and old weapons, power armor & equipment. * Triax weapons & power armor. * A.R.C.H.I.E. Three, Hagan Lonovich and robotic minions. * The Republicans revealed at last and their secret war with A.R.C.H.I.E. 3. * Notable monsters, adventures, and new adventure ideas. * Written by Kevin Siembieda. * 160 pages – Cat. No. 801 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2005 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Secrets of Technology Lost and Found, page 6 Robotics: An Emerging Technology, page 8 Robot Creation, page 12 Common Robotics Features, page 34 Salvaging Robot Parts, page 35 Robot & Armor Repair, page 36 Weapons & Robots, page 38 Triax Imports, page 38 *TX-30 Triax Ion Pulse Rifle *Terrain Hopper Power Armor *Predator Power Armor *Ulti-Max Power Armor *Triax DV-12 Dyna-Bot *Triax Forager Battlebot Northern Gun, page 50 *Weapons *NG Explorer Armor *NG Falcon 300 Jet Pack *NG-V7 Hunter Mobile Gun Robot *NG-M56 Multibot *NG-EX-5 Behemoth Explorer *NG-W9 Light Labor Drone *NG-W10 Heavy Labor Drone *NG-V10 Super *Northern Gun Vehicles *NG-150 Streetrunner Hovercycle *NG-357 Magnum-Turbo Hovercycle *NG-EV-011 Pathmaker *NG-HCH-2000 Big Bertha *Wilk's Laser Weapons *Laser Holographic Computer The Face of Evil adventure, page 70 A.R.C.H.I.E. 3-0Z, page 80 James T, page 81 A.R.C.H.I.E. Three, page 82 Archie, the Machine Entity, page 86 Hagan Lonovich, page 89 Archie's Robot Legion, page 92 *A-49 Combat Drone *A-51 Spybot *A-63 All-Purpose Heavy Robot *A-64 All-Purpose Master *AA-10 Bottweiler *Monst-Rex A-001 & A-002 *Shemarrian Warriors *AA-50 Insecton Titan Robotics, page 109 *Titan Explorer & Light Combat Robot *Titan Reconnaissance Robot Nightmares of a Tin Man, page 112 The Republicans, page 117 Archie and the Republicans, 109 P.A, page 121 Notable Weapons & Leaders of the Republicans, page 127 *The Traditional Glitter Boy *Chromium Guardsman Mk III *Chromium Troop Armor *Golden Eagle *Republican M.D.C. Body Armor *Republican Weapons Notable Republican Leaders, page 136 Monsters, page 139 *Black Faerie *Brodkil *Neuron Beast *Splugorth Slaver *Splugorth Warriors *Rhino-Buffalo *Thornhead Demon *Witchling *Xiticix Artwork Cover Painting: by Scott Johnson Interior Art: by Wayne Braux, Newton Ewell, Todd Hebenstreit, Kevin Long, Michael Mumah, Jeffery Russell, Kevin Siembieda, Michael Wilson Under Construction The first edition featured an image of Hagan and his bottweilers on the cover. * A nightmare villain from Earth's past. * Robot monstrosities. * Creating Robot Characters (Optional R.C.C.). * Weapons and equipment from Triax Industries and others. * The Minion of Splugorth and other monsters. * More data on the Coalition and the world. * Questions and Answers. * Adventures, Rifts style!! * Compatible with the entire Palladium Books Megaverse! * Cat. No. 801 Other changes in first edition (under construction) * Under Construction Category:Sourcebooks